


Puppy Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous asked:Dean Mlm anon, can I have a one shot of Dean bringing home a puppy for reader? (It'll be a good hunting dog someday but rn it's just cute)Word Count: 312Parings: Dean x (Male) ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. (PLEASE!!!!!!!!)





	Puppy Love

Dean and (Y/N) had been dating about eleven months now and Dean wanted to give him a surprise. So while Sam and (Y/N) were doing research he told them he was going on a supply run and left. He knew exactly what he was going to do.  
Upon arriving in town Dean did a quick supply run then headed to the local pet store. He had bought a black lab puppy for (Y/N), and she was ready for pick up. He had gone the whole nine yards. Dean had gotten leashes and toys. Dog food and a doggie bed along with a kennel which the little pup was riding in on the trip back to the bunker.  
“I can’t wait for (Y/N) to see you little one.” Dean said loading her in baby. The pup just wagged her tail giving Dean a little yip.  
Once back in the safety of the bunkers garage, Dean unloaded the groceries first bringing them to the kitchen.   
“(Y/N)?”  
He looked up from his book, “Yes Dean?”  
“Could you put away the groceries while I set up your surprise in our room?”  
“Surprise?” (Y/N) asked smiling pecking Deans lips.  
Dean smirked smacking his ass, “Yes now hurry up.” He chuckled as his boyfriend all but ran to put away supplies.   
Hiding the puppy under a blanket proved to be slightly difficult for Dean as she barked and wiggled.   
“Shh sweetheart.” He tried to get her calm as (Y/N) came in.  
“Dean?”  
“Oh hey.. didn’t think you’d be done so fast.” Dean sputtered as the blanket began to move and a little puppy poked out.  
“Dean oh my gosh its so cute.” (Y/N) gushed picking her up laughing as she licked his face.  
“It’s a she. Do you like her?” Dean asked worried he wouldn’t.  
“Dean I love her.” (Y/N) kissed him, “As much as I love you.”


End file.
